Thumpback Vs Nautilus
Skylanders Vs League of Legends! Which aquatic behemoth will pull their weight in this battle, and which will fall to the depths? Intro (Epic Thunder and Rain, 0:00-0:18) Winds howl and rain is dumped in a torrential downpour, turning the night into a struggle for survival for a lone fishing boat in the sea. Its crew members all run around, bailing water where they can, others adjusting the sails, still more tying down equipment, while the captain tries desperately to steer towards land; a lighthouse not too far away illuminates a soft coastline, and his expression grows a little brighter. Captain: We’ve almost made it boys! Just a little further! (Go Big or Go Extinct, 0:00-0:41) The ship rocks over another large wave, and refuge is almost in sight for the fishermen, before out of the waves behind them, a massive anchor on a chain comes arcing through the air before crashing down on the stern, splintering its wooden rails before digging in and grabbing a hold. The fishermen panic, and scream as the anchor starts dragging the boat down; the stern goes under water, and the back half of the boat follows as the men all scramble to stay above the surface. Out of the depths, an orange light pierces the water, before a large, tank-like automaton breaks the surface, revealing itself to be the anchor’s wielder. Nautilus: Fear the ocean’s weight… Nautilus prepares to make a final pull to finish the boat off, but before he can do so, a large cry of a humpback whale rings through the air, above the noise of the storm, the waves, and even the screaming sailors. Nautilus pauses, and looks down just in time to see the waters beside him churning. A massive geyser of water sprays into his face, and knocks him over where he falls into the see with a mighty splash; in the process he lets go of the fishing boat, which splashes back into position. From where the geyser erupted, another huge figure wielding an anchor stands up out of the water, resembling a humanoid whale. The whale looks at the frightened men below and smiles, before grabbing the back of the boat and giving it a push; the force is enough to send the boat sliding across the surface of the water and onto the sandy coastline, though many of the fishermen are still too awestruck to move. The cost of rescuing the ship is a punch to the face; Thumpback turns to the side and sees a recovered Nautilus swinging his fist. The blow is so tremendous, Thumpback himself flies onto the coast and slams into a small rock outcrop far up on the beach, and the fishermen all abandon the boat to run for their lives. As the Skylander Giant gets up, he spots Nautilus charging out of the water, and both giants raise their anchors. ANCHORS AWEIGH! READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you cheering for? Thumpback! Nautilus! Draw! 60 (Go Big or Go Extinct, 1:00-2:00) Nautilus throws his weapon forward, and it lands on the ground right in front of his enemy; with a quick pull he brings himself in close, closing the gap quickly, and throws a punch with his free hand. Thumpback is quick enough to block the attack, raising his weapon as a shield, and then he brings it crashing down; Nautilus rips his own anchor out of the ground to parry the attack. Both giants use their anchors as melee clubs, with large, heavy swings; three clashes between the weights cause three ear-piercing screeches, before the weapons lock together. Nautilus takes initiative and kicks Thumpback in the chest, sending him sliding backwards, but the whale merely lands against the rocks and quickly drops to his feet, pushing off the outcrop and sliding on his belly over to the submersible man. He rams into Nautilus’ feet, knocking him over, and shoots a geyser of water straight into his face as he passes underneath him. The spray keeps Nautilus suspended in the air long enough for the whale to hop back on his feet and bring the side of his weapon smashing into Nautilus’ face, sending the Champion rolling through the sand. 50 Nautilus looks up as sand pours off his helmet, and spots the giant whale lumbering towards him; before Thumpback can get an overhead punch in, Nautilus slams the ground with his fist; a series of four grate-like shields surround him, conjuring a thin shield, and Thumpback’s attack is repelled, staggering the Skylander. Nautilus gets up and swings his anchor, using its momentum to carry himself into another slash. This leads to two heavy cuts across Thumpback’s chest, before the Champion stabs the ground, unleashing riptide. This creates three shockwaves that erupt in a circle around him, pushing Thumpback away, and Nautilus then tosses his anchor to snag his enemy in the shoulder before reeling him in close, and dealing further damage with a shoulder-charge upon meeting him halfway. 43 Nautilus then raises his free fist and throws a punch, only to have it caught by Thumpback’s barnacle-covered fist. The Skylander smirks before throwing his opponent’s fist down, throwing him off balance, and then punches him a few feet away. Thumpback: Hail to the whale! The humpback grips his anchor by the chain and swings it around overhead, sending a flurry of slashes Nautilus’ way. Though the Champion’s armour dampens most of the damage, the combo still forces him to stumble backwards, at which point Thumpback snags his foot with his weapon. Thumpback: Heave HO! With a mighty pull, Thumpback flicks Nautilus several feet into the air while reeling him in, and opens his massive mouth wide: he catches the automaton by the head. Nautilus’ feet kick around to no avail; with half his opponent now trapped in his mouth, the Skylander gives him a hefty toss over towards a nearby sand dune, which collapses on top of him after he crashes into it. 31 Nautilus gets up out of the sand, just in time to see a shadow surrounding him, and growing progressively larger. He looks up to spot Thumpback, yelling with joy, descending towards him with a large belly flop. The Skylander lands with an audible thud, sinking Nautilus into the sand beneath him, but with a rumbling noise, the underwater automaton rises back up, hoisting the whale overhead to free himself. He tosses Thumpback away and swings his anchor in hand. 25 Nautilus charges after Thumpback again, and the latter throws his anchor; he simply bashes it out of the way, and closes the gap with a swing of his own, slashing the Skylander on the side of the head. With the anchor’s inertia, Nautilus holds it waist-height and uses it to twirl around like a deadly top, slashing Thumpback’s midsection several times, before stopping and stomping on the ground; an eruption goes off underneath the whale, knocking him into the air, and Nautilus throws his anchor up to catch him. Nautilus: I will not rest. With a yank, the Champion brings Thumpback crashing down, and then raises his foot only to stomp down on the whale’s head. 16 However, he neglected to watch the Skylander’s anchor resting in the beach behind him; with a flick of the wrist, Thumpback reels in his weapon, and it impales Nautilus in the back, causing him to groan in pain. The distraction allows Thumpback to get up, and rip his iron out of his enemy’s back, causing Nautilus to roar again. Enraged, Nautilus swings his weapon, and Thumpback counters: anchor meets anchor once again. With their weapons crossed, Thumpback presses forward, forcing Nautilus to stumble backwards, but the armoured behemoth doesn’t give up. Instead, he shunts upwards to push Thumpback’s weapon out of the way, and headbutts him to send him stumbling back. 8'' At mid-range, the two swing their anchors-on-chains rapidly, creating a shower of sparks whenever they connect, along with the sounds of ringing metal and clouds of sand kicked up. However, Nautilus’ eyes flash with ever increasing anger, and Thumpback grows worried, before one of his slashes is repelled by the Titan of the Depths re-activating his Titan’s Wrath shield. This throws Thumpback’s anchor away, and leaves him open to the power of the depths. ''3 A swing of the arm has Nautilus toss his anchor straight into the whale’s agape mouth; it hooks on the inside, jamming one of its arms down the Skylander’s throat. Channelling his energy into the ground beneath, Nautilus conjures a blue streak of energy that travels through the sand to underneath the giant, before erupting in a powerful geyser of energy. Nautilus yanks down at the same time the Depth Charge shoots Thumpback up, and the result is his anchor ripping through the whale’s flesh and sending two halves of the giant flying through the air. 'K.O!!!' (Epic Thunder and Rain, 0:00-0:18) The halves of Thumpback smack down onto the beach and spill their blood and guts out, which quickly get washed up by the waves lapping at the shore. Barely bothering to pay attention to them, Nautilus trudges past, and steps back into the sea to return to the depths. Nautilus: All will drown… With this, he disappears beneath the waves, leaving his mess behind him. Results (Your Betrayal) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... NAUTILUS!!! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:Off Season Bonus Battles Category:2018 Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:Monsters themed One Minute Melees Category:Battle of the Giants themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:West only themed One Minute Melees